Last Stand
by IzzyisiNSaNiTY
Summary: This is a newer story. It is about a couple of whom people had picked and my picks. The couple, starts out sweet at first and then there is a tragedy that affects both of them. So far there are: Wales x England, Scotland x Ireland, Russia x Prussia. I am open to any other couples.


**Last Stand**

**Wales x England **

**~ Dylan's P.O.V. ~**

I feel as if this is the end. Today doesn't seem right. Tonight Arthur and I are going out to a formal dance. I'm not the kind to do this, but it's what he wants. Allistor and Liam are going as far as I know. It was 4 and Arthur likes to arrive early. I sigh staring blankly into my closet seeing nothing but military outfits to past ones.

"Where did I put 'em…" I knew I had dressy clothes and a tux. I'm also sure Arthur wants to match so I'll have to wear green. I didn't mind green, it's just when we happen to wear the same thing we're mistaken as the other or as twins. I'm the older and I'm mostly mistaken as him. The only noticeable thing that we can tell the difference between us is this damn little curl on the right side of my head. I growl as I cannot find my clothes. I punched my wall as I grew frustrated. Everything in my house had grown into a silence until I hear my phone buzzing on the nightstand beside my bed. Do I even _DARE_ look or even answer it? Nonetheless, I had picked up my blue flip phone as I despised touch screens. That and the fact they confuse me.

'_Hey you ready?_" It was Arthur.

'_There's a slight problem…_' I replied, looking at my phone.

'_You're not cancelling are you…_'

'_No, I can't find my tux…_'

'_You left it here the last time you came over. I'll be over in a bit to give it to you._'

'_Thank you._' I sigh relieved. I had the bowtie and vest. I lay down on my bed holding my phone to my chest and closing my eyes.

**. . .**

"Dylan." I sat up as I had awoken to Arthur shaking me.

"Oh… Hey." I wiped my eyes as he smiled lightly at me. We never had an actual kiss yet. We had just gotten together after he accepted I had changed from when we were younger. "What time is it…?" I look up at him.

"It's five." He shoves the tux to my chest. "Now, get changed so we can leave."

"I-… Alright." I stood up to the cracking of my bones. "Ow…" I sigh and head to the restroom. I got changed but didn't tie my bowtie quite yet. I just get out and he automatically ties it. I looked away, blushing a bit. I grabbed my phone as he took my hand, dragging me out of my house and handing me keys. "Ah, I see. I'm the one driving."

"Of course, I don't feel like it and I know if mine were to break down you wouldn't break it." He smiles.

"You're an ass. Besides, at least I know how to FIX things." I hissed.

"No need to get all huffy. I was only messing with you." He kisses my cheek which was more than enough to calm me down as that's the closest I could even get.

"You're lucky I love you…"

"So I'm told." He chuckles. I get in starting the nicest and polished car I had. A black pre-war BMW. "You're going to tell me how t' get there. Hope y' know that."

"I figured as much." He smiles and tells me to take a left turn. "Recalculating."

"Wh-"

"TURN RIGHT NOW!" He yells and I make a sharp turn not hitting the break.

"Arthur!" I sigh in relief we didn't hit anything and yet angrily as we could have. Soon we had arrived at the hall. "So we're in the correct place?"

"Of course we are." He grabs my wrist. Not my hand. My wrist. I look at him a bit puzzled. "Come on." He sighs as we head toward the elegant Victorian building with appropriate decorations. We entered. The dancing went on with the hard wooden floor. I looked at him as he had smiled at me. I blush.

"Care to dance my dear?" I held my hand out to him. He blushed and nodding, taking it. I lead him to the floor during that slow dance. Slow dances were more preferable here. Tonight would be a long night.

**~ Arthur's P.O.V. ~**

I knew Dylan wasn't exactly used to this. I'm more used to the lead but he's more dominant in our case. I wiped he smile off my face and acted normal. I was straight faced and he stood there. I sigh, sliding one of his hands to my waist and the other, I intertwined our hands together.

"Th-This is what you have to do if your lead." I stutter and blush looking away. He lifts my face up and I look at him. I had to hide those feelings but it seemed impossible. "W-Will you stop.." I furrowed my brows.

"W-What am I doing? I don't understand…" He looks at me.

"You know what you're doing…"

"Arthur, I don't know-"

"You're trying to make me give in and look adorable! I know it."

"I-I what?"

"You're hopeless…" I laid my head down into his neck. "You git…" I wrapped my arm around his neck tighter as it pulled us closer together.

"Arthur… Are you alright?" He looked at me.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled and he smiled, adorably. "Just why…"

"Hm?" He was confused. I hesitated unable to hold back what I've been wanting to do. I bring my lips to his in a passionate way. He stood there a bit shocked but had kissed back. Our eyes closed as we stood there. After a year and months of being reunited but in a new way… I didn't want to pull away from him. I wanted him in said way but didn't think either of us were ready. I pulled away. "Arthur…?"

"I love you…" I blush and look away.

"I love you too my dear…" He kisses me and I squeaked that time. He pulls away and chuckles. I look annoyed though I am enjoying it, I just don't like to admit it. I look around I see the lights starting to flicker on and on. Something made a noise from outside.

"They're coming!" Another Englishman yells.

"W-What, What's coming?!" I started to freak out.

"There was an outbreak…" Dylan looks at me. "They're coming…" My eyes widen as I now knew what they meant. I may have had the best police force but there are far too many killers we have and they were skilled and trained well. They'd be targeting me. "I won't allow it… they won't get you if I'm here…"

"N-No. If they're after me I'd just want them to get me…" He wraps his arms around me and I return it but tighter.

**~ Dylan's P.O.V. ~**

Just by looking at him I felt bad I knew he was scared. I had to take care of him. I kiss the top of his head and look at him. I take a breath and sing into his ear as if it were a whisper.

_**Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs**_

Between lines some of the lights were dimming by being shut off. You could hear the screams of the other men that tried to get away.

_**And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye**_

__At that moment there was one behind Arthur and I stopped the man, grabbing my knife and punching the knife right into him.

"D-Dylan…" His eyes were wide. His eyes starting to tear up.

_**And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun, baby don't cry**_

I wipe away his tears as some had now fell.

_**You had my heart, at least for the most part **_

_**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime**_

More inched closer, circling us. I took most of the hits. Other men and women helping us and they started to die off, even the killers. As soon as one of the policeman stabbed the last one, he had got me.

"No!" Arthur ran over to me and pulled it out. "You idiot! I told you not to do it in the first place!" He started to cry again.

**~ Arthur's P.O.V ~**

"Please… Don't go… I need you here…" My eyes were full of tears. I held him tightly. I sighed trying to get rid of tears. I started to sing with him.

_**We fell apart, let's make a new start  
Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry**_

He cups my cheek and I lean down to kiss him as it may have been the last time I would be able to.


End file.
